Mistletoe
by Hikarru
Summary: Dang mistletoe. Always there to make people fall in love. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Warning: shounen ai.


_Hikarru: My first Law of Ueki fanfic. I have been wanting to do one for awhile now, but I just didn't have the time. :P_

_Sano: Did you make me gay in this?_

_Hikarru: Noooo… -whistles suspiciously-_

_Sano: Damn you._

_Hikarru: Whatever, just read the disclaimer._

_Sano: Hikarru does not own Law of Ueki(even though she really wants to) or any of the characters._

_Hikarru: Thank you, Sano-Kun. Now on with my story!_

**'How did it end up like this?' both Sano and Robert thought as they stood under the doorway of Rinko's house.**

**Rinko was having a huge Christmas party and she invited all of the power users from the God Candidate Battle* to her mansion. And she just HAD to hang a mistletoe under the doorway. Unknowing this, both Robert and Sano accidentally walked in together. As soon as they did this, Ai whispered something to Rinko and she announced that Sano and Robert were under the mistletoe. The two boys looked up and sure enough, they were under the damn thing.**

**'Why me?' Robert thought to himself. It wasn't like he hated Sano, it was just that he was sure that it was the other way around. Besides, Sano and Rinko were going out. So why was she encouraging this?**

**'Why me?' Sano thought. He didn't dislike Robert, he just didn't want to kiss a guy, ESPECIALLY right in front of his girlfriend, Rinko. And she was ENCOURAGING it!**

**"You guys HAVE to kiss!" Rinko insisted, "It's the rules!"**

**That's when Ueki stepped in, "Hey, you guys. If they don't want to do it, then they don't have to. There's no law that says that you HAVE to kiss under a mistletoe."**

**'Thank you, Ueki!' Robert and Sano praised him in their minds.**

**"Shut up, Ueki!" Ai grabbed his ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were trying to get out of going with me under the mistletoe."**

**Ueki sighed and said, "Whatever."**

**'Damn you, Ueki.' both boys cursed.**

**"If you don't kiss right now…" Rinko began, glaring at the boys.**

**Scared of seeing her evil side, both boys faced each other, took a deep breath, and pressed their lips together.**

**'Wow.' was all the Robert could think of. Sano's lips were unexpectedly soft and Robert felt his heartbeat spiral out of control.**

**Sano couldn't even think at all. He was so caught up in the moment that his arms circled around Robert, pulling him close.**

**The power users cheered on the kiss, Rinko being the loudest of them all. She stopped when she saw Sano's arms around Robert. Jealousy surged through her, making her anger rise. She finally stepped up to them, ignoring the protests from the power users and pulled them apart.**

**"Now, let's not get too into it." Rinko warned.**

**Robert felt incredibly sad from the lost of Sano's protective embrace, but he knew that Rinko was right. That kiss didn't even mean anything, right?**

**Sano's heart sunk when his lips left Robert's. He mentally cursed Rinko for breaking them up, but it had to be done. If it would have continued… who knew what would have happened.**

**The boys looked at each other briefly, noting the sad looks in their eyes and walked away from each other. The only one who didn't see the look in their eyes was Rinko, who was determined not to let Robert get in the way of her and Sano.**

**Ai pulled Rinko aside and said, "I think Sano and Robert are starting to like each other…"**

**"Don't say that!" Rinko yelled, "That's like saying that Ueki and Li Ho are starting to like each other. Would you REALLY let Ueki go?"**

**"If he REALLY liked Li Ho, then yes." Ai stood up bravely, "Because I believe in making the other person happy more than yourself. And maybe you should try it sometime, Rinko."**

**'Maybe Ai is right.' Rinko thought, but she didn't want to hurt herself in the end. She had too much of that.**

**Sano sat on the back patio, confused and torn. He has liked Rinko since he met her in the Dogra Mansion, but he felt something else for Robert. It wasn't the soft, gentle fuzzy feeling like he had for Rinko, but it was a hot, burning feeling. He was so confused, hoping that Ueki could shed some light on the situation. He got up to find said boy.**

**Robert never felt this way before. His heart racing, feeling as if it would jump out of his chest at any moment. This feeling made his knees weak and his chest hurt. He hated it, but at the same time, he loved it. It was difficult and hard to understand. He got up and looked for Ueki, hoping that Ueki would know the answers.**

**"Ueki!" Sano marched over to the boy and pulled him away from his crowd of fan girls, "I need to talk to you."**

**Sano dragged Ueki outside and began to explain his situation, the feelings, everything.**

**"Hmm…" Ueki listened and nodded, comprehending everything Sano was saying, "I think you are in love with Robert."**

**"Be serious." Sano slapped Ueki hard on the arm.**

**"I AM serious." Ueki said, "I think that you are developing feelings for him."**

**Sometimes Sano wished that Ueki would just not be so… right.**

**"You should tell him." Ueki said before walking back into the house.**

**'Is Ueki really right?' Sano thought, 'Do I actually LIKE Robert in that way? Only after one kiss?' Sano felt even more confused as he sat back down onto the patio.**

**"Ueki! Ueki!" Robert ran up to the boy, "I need to talk to you."**

**Ueki turned around and said, "If it is about Sano, then might I suggest that you tell him that you like him because you obviously do."**

**Robert was slightly taken aback by his friend's sudden conclusion, "How did you know that it was about Sano?"**

**"Because Sano already came to talk to me." Ueki said, sipping some punch out of his cup.**

**"Really?" Robert looked curious, "What did he say?"**

**"Go ask him." Ueki pointed out the door, "He's on the patio."**

**Robert gulped nervously, watching Ueki walk away. He really had to do this alone? He sighed and went to the direction that Ueki pointed to.**

**Sano had his head down in his hands, thinking about how he should tell Rinko, or Robert for that matter. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Robert himself.**

**"Hello." Robert said in a hushed tone.**

**"Sup." Sano said casually, trying to lift up the heavy atmosphere.**

**The silence between the two was long, before finally getting broken by Rinko coming outside.**

**"There you are, Sano!" she skipped outside and finally saw Robert, "Oh, hello, Robert."**

**"…hey…" Robert said meekly.**

**Rinko felt another surge of jealousy course through her. Smirking, she pulled Sano up and kissed him.**

**Robert gasped at the gesture for he had seen the devious look on her face before she did such an act. Tears threatened to fall, causing Robert to run back into the house.**

**Sano pushed the girl away, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"**

**"No." Rinko lied.**

**Sano pushed past her and ran in after Robert.**

**"Robert, stop!" Sano commanded.**

**"Go away!" Robert yelled, childishly.**

**The outbursts had everyone's attention. They all stared, wanting to see what the commotion was all about.**

**Sano grabbed a hold of Robert's wrist and turned him around, "Don't run away from me."**

**Robert looked away, "You don't even like me. So why are you running after me?"**

**Sano held Robert's chin with his free hand, "Who said anything about not liking you?"**

**"You and Rinko…" Robert hesitated, "kissed right in front of me."**

**The crowd around them gasped and gave dirty looks at Rinko, who was at the back door watching the scene.**

**"Robert." Sano's voice drenched in honey, "After that kiss we had, I'm not even sure what my own name is. It was the most sweetest and chaste kiss I have ever received."**

**Robert's face glowed red from Sano's sweet talk, "You're lying."**

**"If I was lying, I probably wouldn't be able to do this." Sano stole a kiss from Robert.**

**The crowd was now cheering them on as Sano started to wrap his arms around Robert again.**

**"Stop!" Robert attempted to push the boy away, "What about Rinko?"**

**"What about her?" Sano asked.**

**Robert didn't know what to say at that. All he could do was blush and look away out of embarrassment.**

**"Robert." Sano tried to get Robert's attention, before stealing another kiss.**

**Robert surrendered quickly, indulging in the kiss, moaning happily.**

**"Show him who's boss, Sano!" came a voice from the crowd, the comment making everyone laugh.**

**Even Sano and Robert stop kissing to laugh.**

**"Merry Christmas." Sano smiled at Robert.**

**"Yeah. Merry indeed." Robert kissed Sano.**

**End**

_*I don't know what the battles are called so I leave it at that._

_Hikarru: Yay! I really like this pairing and I saw that there was no SanoXRobert fanfics, so I guess I'm the first one, yay!_

_Sano: I can't believe I kissed Robert._

_Robert: I can't believe I kissed Sano._

_Sano: You liked it._

_Robert: It's called 'acting', ever heard of it?_

_Sano: -sticks tongue out-_

_Hikarru: You boys are so cute! They are my two favorite characters from Law of Ueki. Both cute, smart, and funny! This pairing is all I think about lately. I also like UekiXSano, UekiXRobert, and RobertXAnon. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
